


Ice Queen Duet

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cloud Day, Day 6, F/F, KHRrarePairWeek2020, Ten Years Later, set during canon tyl future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Cloud Day: Ten Years Later. Because things are clearly not difficult to deal with already, strange monsters had to start showing up.
Relationships: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)/Suzuki Adelheid
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Ice Queen Duet

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Cloud Day: Ten Years Later. Because things are clearly not difficult to deal with already, strange monsters had to start showing up.

_Note: Day 6, entry 3. Adel/Aqua for the prompt “_ Ten Years Later _”._

**Warnings: Ten Years Later, Obvious Title Is Obvious.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or KH.

.

Adel frowned thoughtfully as she gazed at the monster from her hiding spot behind a wall.

Tall, big, looking like an armored, spear-wielding centaur wreathed in flames, with a black and red heart-like symbol in the middle of the armor covering its chest.

Life had gotten very hectic after the deaths of the Arcobaleno from the Anti Trinisette radiation, and it wasn’t simply because of the fight between the Vongola and the Millefiore.

The Shimon didn’t know what purpose the Arcobaleno served, but it was very suspicious how the strange creatures with the heart symbol started popping up after the Arcobaleno died.

Adel took her metal fans out and prepared her Glacier Flames, they were strong enough to withstand any fire the strange creatures could produce, and that was what made her secure in her defense techniques.

She only needed water for big shields, but if she was quick enough, she wouldn’t need any.

Running from her hiding spot, she rushed at the creature, ducking under the swipe it made with its spear before launching up and slashing at its neck with one of her fans, doing her best to ignore the burn of the fire dancing along its shoulders.

It staggered a little as Adel dropped to the ground, and as she was readying to launch herself up again, the fire flared out, spreading to the entire armor, and causing her to jump back to avoid any potential blast from the flames.

The creature swung its spear again, and Adel had to retreat to a safer distance.

She eyed the creature, plotting her next attack, before she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps running towards her from behind.

“Duck!” A voice called out, and Adel didn’t think, just moved, pushing herself out of the way. “ _Freeze!_ ” The same voice called out again, and Adel watched as an orb of ice launched towards the creature, exploding into enormous icy spikes upon contact with it.

The figure came to a stop next to Adel, who took notice of short blue hair, intense blue-purple eyes, face set into a worried expression, and strangely shaped weapon that looked suspiciously like an oversized, ornate key.

“Are you alright?” The other asked her, and Adel nodded.

The other nodded, “That’s good to hear.” They smiled gently.

The ice spikes broke off the creature as it shook off the layer of ice keeping it still, flames sputtering, attempting to come back to life but failing.

Adel and the mysterious helper fell into ready stances.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to pull another one as big as that for a while,” Adel’s helped said, a frown clear in their voice, “Smaller ones yes, but not as big and effective as the one I just used. Downsides of Grand Magic.”

Adel put the word ‘magic’ aside to think on later, “Its flames are weakened now, if we overwhelm and defeat it quickly enough, we wouldn’t need to worry about them returning to what they used to be.”

“That’s true. Shall we?”

“Let’s.”

The two launched at the creature, Adel quickly and brutally overwhelming its lower half so it wouldn’t be able to maintain its balance, while her helper was attacking its top half, twisting in the air with the grace of a dancer, and occasionally shooting off one of their freeze attacks that stunned the creature enough to keep it from retaliating.

With a final push, Adel toppled the creature to its knees and fell back just as her helper dealt the final blow, causing the creature to start dispersing.

Adel watched in shock as a glowing, pink heart floated up from the creature and flew up into the sky.

_That_ was a first.

Her helped seemed to relax at the sight of the heart rapidly disappearing into the sky, dropping out of their fighting stance, and letting their weapon disappear into a flash of light.

Her helped turned to her with a smile, “I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Aqua, and I came here to stop the Heartless, creatures like the one we just fought. And I’d like to ask you a few questions about them, if you’re willing to help me.”

Adel put away her fans, deeming Aqua unthreatening enough for her to keep them out, and placed her hand on her hip as she eyed Aqua thoughtfully.

Now this was an interesting development.

.

End


End file.
